Power Rangers: Galaxy Crisis
by TidesAtMidnight
Summary: Every 1,000 years, the planets align. Now, just months away from the next event, a great evil has arisen to steal the great power it unleashes. It's up to a team of teenagers (with attitude, of course) to save the world. They are Power Rangers Galaxy Crisis. (Please R&R!)
1. The Rangers

**A/N: Here's the OC'S! Thanks to _Dash master 48_** **to reminding me** **to describe the oc's!**

* * *

Name: Leon Smith

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Ranger Color: Red

Zord: Dragon

Birthday: July 21st

Appearance: Curly Black hair, African-American skin, brown eyes, 5' 7"

Personality: He is much like Jayden in Super Samurai, being a little carefree but still has a very strong sense of leadership.

Regular Clothes: cgi/set?id=195224967 (See special forum for link)

Likes: His parents, team, and cotton candy.

Dislikes: Pro-longed breaks from Ranger activity.

Love Interest?: Calista Rodriguez

Bio: Leon was born and raised by his parents, Henry and Alexa, and lives in the rangers' main base with his sister and parents.

 **Name: Jakobe Shay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 15**

 **Ranger Color: Blue**

 **Zord: Blue Shark**

 **Birthday: September 20th**

 **Appearance: Brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, long, lanky arms and legs, 6' 3".**

 **Personality: He is very contained, often reluctant to join in on group conversation. He is very intelligent, but no one knows it.**

 **Regular Clothes: cgi/set?id=195225534 (see special forum for link)**

 **Likes: Swimming, school, being a ranger.**

 **Dislikes: Bullies, people who act dumb just for attention, and unnecessary risks.**

 **Love Interest?: TBD**

 **Bio: He was born and raised on Copernic.**

Name: Alexander "Alex" Rodriguez

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Ranger Color: Green

Zord: Green Lion

Birthday: May 4th

Appearance: Shaggy Brown hair, Brown eyes, tan skin, athletic build, 5' 9".

Personality: He is very athletic, always joining in sports, impulsive and active, and is very popular.

Regular Clothes: cgi/set?id=195226248 (see special forum for link)

Likes: Sports, flirting, being a ranger.

Dislikes: Reading, school, and sitting still for long periods of time.

Love Interest?: Sage Taylor

Bio: He was born and raised on Copernic.

 **Name: Sage Taylor**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Ranger Color: Yellow**

 **Zord: Yellow Tiger**

 **Birthday: August 15th**

 **Appearance: Short and straight Blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, lean and skinny build, 5' 6"**

 **Personality: Sage is your dictionary-definition of an optimist. Always giving good advice, and is very nice to everyone. But, she won't take crap from no one.**

 **Regular Clothes: sage_taylor/set?id=195227036 (see special forum for link)**

 **Likes: Nice people, the quote "Kill 'em with kindness." (She practically lives off of that), arts and crafts, and nature.**

 **Dislikes: Bullies, mean people, and people who pay no attention to how we're hurting nature.**

 **Love Interest?: Alex Rodriguez**

 **Bio: She was bullied at age 5, but then the bully moved, and now she is trying to be as unlike the bully as she can be.**

Name: Calista Rodriguez

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Ranger Color: Pink

Zord: Pink Fox

Birthday: May 4th

Appearance: Long, wavy Black hair, brown eyes, curvy build, 5' 6"

Personality: Outgoing, kind, girly, stubborn, mischievous.

Regular Clothes: cgi/set?id=195227412 (see special forum for link)

Likes: Make-up, girly things, and flirting.

Dislikes: Heavy activity (other than ranger duties), and rejection.

Love Interest?: Leon Smith

Bio: She was born and raised on Copernic. She is the twin of Alex.

 **Name: Isabelle "Izzy" Jones**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Ranger Color: Black**

 **Zord: Black Cat**

 **Birthday: September 14th**

 **Appearance: Scene-like Neon blue hair (dyed), brown eyes, and pale skin, 5' 9"**

 **Personality: Shy, closed-off, sarcastic.**

 **Regular Clothes: cgi/set?id=195227810 (see special forum for link)**

 **Likes: Sports, Sage Taylor.**

 **Dislikes: Girly things, Calista R.**

 **Love Interest?: TBD**

 **Bio: She just moved to Provenience 5, but has been raised in Sector B her whole life.**


	2. Episode 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Hi peeps! Here goes my try at a power rangers team!**

 **Disclaimer: Saban owns the power rangers franchise.**

* * *

 _Power Rangers: Galaxy Crisis_

 _Episode 1: The Beginning_

* * *

I walked into the fifth school in ten years.

Yay.

When my mother left, a boy in green laughed. "Yo, new kid, what's with the ponytail? Aren't those for _girls_?!" He and his group of idiots laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and walked in the front doors.

A tall, lanky boy with large glasses that kept trying to fall off his nose walked up to me. He wore all blue and was even taller than I was.

"Uh.. Hi." He said awkwardly. "I'm Jakobe Shay."

I smiled at his attempt at socializing. "I'm Leon."

"Jakobe!" A feminine voice yelled. She was running at full-speed towards us, dragging a girl behind her.

"Hi, Sage." Jakobe smiled. Sage grinned.

"Hello Jakobe." Sage said. "Hello..."

"Leon."

"Leon." Sage grinned. She gestured to the girl next to her. "This is Isabelle."

Isabelle frowned. "I told you to call me Izzy, dammit!" She complained.

"Hi, Izzy." I said. "I'm Leon."

"Alex!" Sage called, leaning to the right. "Calista!"

The boy from earlier, and a girl in pink came over.

"Alex, Calista, this is Leon." Sage grinned.

Alex gave me a curt nod, and Calista winked flirtatiously.

I noticed that they all had a certain aura. Sage, a happy yellow, Jakobe, a silent blue, Izzy, a brooding black, Alex, a strong green, and Calista, a pretty pink.

The day went by, boring class after boring class. I mostly daydreamed, and thought about the auras I saw around the group.

I remember the day (a.k.a Monday) my father gave me a odd red card. At first I had thought it was for the house. Nope. He has yet to tell me what it's for.

As soon as the bell rung, I sped out of class to my mothers' car.

"Hi honey." She said, grinning. "How was school?"

"Good." I replied, tossing my backpack to my little sister in the back of the car, earning cries of protest. "I met a few new friends."

My mom smiled. "Who?"

"Jakobe, Sage, and Izzy." I replied. "Sage introduced me to Alex and Calista, but they don't seem to like me very much."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." My mom sighed. "Maybe some other day?"

I sighed and leaned against the window. "Maybe." My mind drifted off to think of the card and the auras.

We pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, and walked in the house.

Jane bee-lined for her room, and my mom went to her room to do god knows what.

I shuffled into the kitchen, taking out the red card my dad had given me. I sat down at a stool and flipped it over in my hands. My gaze drifted to a slot in the cabinets that I hadn't seen before.

I looked down to the card, the back to the slot.

Without a second thought, I pushed the card into the slot.

The floor fell from beneath me, and I was sent through a tube, screaming all the way down.

I landed at the bottom.

It was a giant room, filled with flashing lights and large computer screens. A man sat hunched over one, and turned around when I had landed.

"Dad?!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the first episode! Stay tuned for more Power Rangers: Galaxy Crisis!**


	3. Episode 2: Curiosity Killed The Cat

**A/N: Hi peeps! Here's the next episode!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

 **(Zodaik is pronounced "Zoe-dye-ick")**

* * *

 _Power Rangers: Galaxy Crisis_

 _Episode Two: Curiosity Killed The Cat_

* * *

 _"Dad?!"_

My father smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Leon..."

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled.

My father frowned, but didn't correct my language. "You know how every thousand years, the planets of the Gokaiger-Jyuuouger **(** **A/N: Yes, I used two Sentai teams and hyphenated them.)** System align, right?"

"Uh.." I raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"Well, what you don't is that a great power is unleashed at that moment." Dad turned back to the computer, and typed rapidly. "Now, a villain has come to try and eliminate Copernic to guarantee that he will get the power."

A image of a hideous monster appeared on the computer. I jumped back, eyes wide. "Whoa! That thing is hella ugly!"

Dad frowned again. "We need people to protect the planet." He pulled out five other cards similar to my red one, turning to me. "Have you seen any kids with a colored aura?"

I raised a eyebrow. "Uh.. yeah.."

He handed me the cards. "These are for them."

"What are these for?" I asked.

"They will give you access to a the intergalactic energy field called the morphing grid. You will become Power rangers."

"Power Rangers?!" I asked.

Dad nodded. "Yes. You will lead them, and be the red ranger." He turned and typed on the computer.

"L-l-lead them?!' I squeaked.

Dad didn't answer, just typed on the large computer. He brought up images of people in suits. "These are your suits. They will give you the powers to defeat Zodaik."

"Zoda- what now?" I asked.

"Zoda _ik_." My dad replied. "He's the villain trying to take over the System."

I frowned, but nodded. _This was super messed up. A group of teenagers saving the world? Crazy!_

Dad seemed to be able to sense my doubt, because he turned to me, his eyes pleading. "Leon, I know you can do this. You're a born leader, and you have the strength to lead them."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad." I looked around. "Now how do I get out of here?"

Dad grinned, and pushed a button. Suddenly, I was in my room.

"Sweet."

* * *

The next day, I strode confidently into school. I knew how I was going to give the team their cards.

When I saw Jakobe, I shook his hand, slipping his card into his hand.

I could feel his frown on the back of my head, but he didn't come running after me.

 _Curiosity killed the cat._

I went through the day slipping the cards into everyone's backpacks, and at the end of the day, I slipped into the computer room to see my Dad talking to Sage and Izzy.

"Hello, girls." I said, grinning.

Izzy glared at me, and Sage tilted her head. "Leon?" Sage asked.

I grinned broadly. "Yup."

Then, Alex, Jakobe, and Calista landed in the room, emerging from green, blue, and pink tubes.

"Color-coded transport tubes." I commented, leaning on Dad's desk chair. "Nice, Dad."

Dad smiled, then addressed the new rangers. "Welcome. I assume you're wondering why you're here."

"No dip, Sherlock." Alex muttered.

Dad ignored him. "You are here because you have been chosen to protect the Gokaiger-Jyuuouger System. When the System alligns, a massive power is unleashed. A villain has come looking for that power. His name is Zodaik."

Dad pulled up the alien's picture, and the rangers jumped, but said nothing. Dad continued. "He wants to destroy the System to garuentee his victory. He's starting with Copernic, the most influential planet of the System. You are here to stop him."

I took up Dad's speech. "We are going to become power rangers."

Dad took out a box, with wristbands in it. I took out the black one.

"Izzy." I said. "You have a fierce and protective spirit. You are the black ranger."

Izzy took the band, smirking. "Sweet."

"Calista. You have a pure and loving spirit. You are the pink ranger."

Calista took the band from me tentatively.

"Sage. You have a happy but ferocious spirit. You are the yellow ranger."

Sage grinned, and picked the wristband up. "Wow."

"Alex. You have a strong and protective spirit. You are the green ranger."

Alex was speechless as the took the band.

"Jakobe. You have a wise, but brave spirit. You are the blue ranger."

Jakobe grinned as he took the band.

They all slipped them on.

"Your cards combined with your wristbands will acess the morphing grid." Dad said. "Step into your transport pods, and we will see you later."

They all stepped into their respective "pods," and Dad sent them home.

"Glad that's over." I sighed.

"It's not over yet, Leon. This is just the beginning."

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the second episode! I hope you liked it! Comments/feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	4. Episode 3: Heart Of Green

**A/N:** **Hello, friends, and welcome to the next episode of Galaxy Crisis!**

 **A special thanks to Kuro no okami 23, who gave me wonderful feedback, and inspired this episode.**

 **I have a new forum, just for this story! I compile all my links there: forum/Power-Rangers-Galaxy-Crisis-Links/189583/**

 **Check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: Saban owns the power rangers franchise.**

* * *

 _Power Rangers: Galaxy Crisis_

 _Episode Three: Heart of Green_

* * *

Alex sat in his room, staring at the wristband Leon had given him.

He apparently had a "strong and protective spirit," whatever the hell that meant.

He was still apprehensive about the whole "Power Ranger" thing, especially with his sister being one.

He couldn't fathom her getting hurt- couldn't bear it.

He leaned back onto his bed, staring up at his green ceiling. Green ceiling, green walls, green everything.

Leon had said that he was the green ranger...

Was this his... _destiny_?

Alex barked out a laugh. No. There was no such thing as "fate" or "destiny."

They were just words designed to make people feel better about what they did, and how they turned out- that it was their "destiny." Their "fate."

 _But maybe.. No. You're_ rational _, Alex, get your priorities straight!_

"You're not seriously still thinking about this, are you?"

Alex's head snapped up to meet a familiar face at the door.

It was Calista.

He and Calista had grew up, side-by-side, in their crappy household with crappy parents. They did almost everything together, and now..

Alex wasn't so sure.

He shrugged. "What if I am?"

Calista groaned. "Alex, we get to be _heroes_! Save the world, all that shit!"

Alex chuckled. "I know, Cal. But what if I get hurt. Worse- if _you_ do?"

Calista sighed, and sat down next to him, grabbing one of his hands. "Alex, I'll be fine. Besides, we stick together."

Alex smiled. "Twins forever."

* * *

Alex met up with Sage almost every day after school for science tutoring.

Sage was nice, with her flouncy walk and bubbly spirit. She made everyone happy and smile.

And she was also a ranger.

Alex couldn't imagine Sage fighting, not even with a sibling (if she had any).

So when they got attacked by weird mutants, Alex was surprised.

The mutants had long, brown tails (like a monkey's) with red spikes. Their bodies were humanoid (using that term lightly) and were covered in alternating red scales and patches of coarse, brown fur.

Their ears looked like every drawing of a dragon Alex had ever seen, and they had wings that were bat-like, with fur scattered about the scarlet scales. They had long, monkey-like arms, with long black, shiny talons.

In a few words, they were fucking creepy-ass mutants.

Alex and Sage jumped up from the bleachers, dumping their schoolwork to the ground.

Alex leapt in front of Sage, not planning for her to ready her fists, shout a battle cry, and start going ape-shit on the mutants.

He stood there in shock, staring wide-eyed at Sage.

She got to take a breath, and flipped her blonde hair out of her face. Panting, she said, "Karate classes. Are you gonna help?"

Alex regained his senses and jumped in to help Sage.

When they sent the mutants back to where they came from with their tails between their legs (no pun intended) Alex gave Sage a quizzical look.

"Karate classes?"

Sage shrugged, as if that were obvious.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Blondie. You're full of surprises."

Sage rolled her eyes and slugged him in the shoulder.

Alex thought he was in love.

* * *

Later, they were at the Ranger base (underneath Leon's house) and he and Sage were explaining the battle.

"They were _huge_ , easily as tall as you, Mr. Smith, maybe taller!" Sage cried, eyes wild.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, they looked like a science experiment gone wrong! They looked like monkeys with dragon wings and ears and long talons that shined!" He grinned. "Sage went totally ape-shit on the..." Alex laughed. "the apes!"

Sage rolled her eyes and smacked in the shoulder. Mr. Smith pursed his lips (just like he always did when someone cussed) as the other rangers watched them explain their story in amusement.

Izzy, the broody girl, narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Sunshine? Fighting? That just doesn't work."

Suddenly, a wailing alarm went off. Mr. Smith slid his chair over to the computer. "Looks like you'll be able to test that theory, Izzy. There's an attack on the park."

Leon nodded, and beckoned the rangers into the capsules.

"I thought these only took us- whoa!" Alex yelled.

Suddenly, they were in Frazier Park with a dozen monkey mutant running around.

The mutants noticed them, and hissed and howled.

"To our houses?" Alex finished.

The mutants started to charge.

"What do we do?" Jakobe shouted.

Leon whipped out his card. "Galaxy Crisis!" He swiped his card over his wristband. "Activate!" Suddenly, he was a Power Ranger, and he leapt into battle.

The other rangers grinned, and followed suit.

This was turning out to be a hell of a day!

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it! Sorry it's so late, school went into hyper-drive at the end of the year! Happy late summer!**


End file.
